An Egyptian Prince
by stripefin
Summary: "Gold and blue define royalty in Egypt while shackles and scars define a slave. Royalty should always have pure blood lines. Love should never exists but it dose, And I won't loose him like everyone else I have ever cared about" He said holding his head high ready to defend his prince even if it meant his life
1. Chapter 1

**An egyptian Prince Chapter !**

 **By Stripefin (Brynn)**

The short, black haired boy scoffed and looked down. He moved his wrists slightly making the chains jingle. His body ached, he has been worked every day of his life since he would walk. From dawn till dark he did whatever he was told to do. Sighing he settled down on the floor and leaned against the wall. The torches casted a flickering daze across his eyes. The faint sound water lapping in one of the water basins down the corridor from the main holding cells made him feel an ache in his chest. He was always alone, unless he was called out to do some special task for the son of the fario. Sighing he closed his eyes the exhaustion pulling him into the safe place in his mind.

He was woken up by a yank on the steel collar around his neck. The man holding onto him was a least a foot and a half taller than him and acted as if he was a father as he was lifted off the ground.

"Let go of me." He said his grey eyes deadly

The man who was holding him laughed his eyes that would be beautiful where cruel and dead. "Sorry boy but the prince has called for you." He said hate dripping from his words. The short boy was one of the princes favorites and was hated by every other slave, guard, and servant at the temple.

Levi let out a exasperated sigh making the guard throw him onto the cold floor. Levis head hit the floor making the world spin around him. Levi waited for the guard to turn around before launching himself at the big man. For being so small Levi was strong from the long hard days as a slave. Levi wrapped his arms around the guard's neck causing the man to gasp and stagger back. He reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of levi's Hair and pulling as hard has he could. Levi bit his lip in pain, he knew if he screamed there would be more guards. Knowing he couldn't take on any other guards he tightened his grip around the garuds neck till the grip on levis hair loosened. The man's knees buckled giving levi enough of a warning to release the grip on his neck before the man fell to the ground.

Levi's face was hard, he turned to leave then stopped. He looked at the garud and spit at him. He turned and ran out. He could taste had a chance to be free from this hell he had been trapped in his whole life. He could avenge his mother's death, he could live for both of them….

 **Welcome to my first chapter of An Egyptian Prince. This story was inspired by the cover image for this story. This is my story but I do not own aot manga or show. This is just for fun. If you like it please let me know I will update as often as I can. Thank you for reading i'll be continuing writing as soon as this is posted, this is just a sneak peek at my writing style and this story. This will be a Erei story please no hating on my ship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Egyptian Prince: Almost**

 **I don't own AOT the manga or anime if I did Ereri would be a thing and there would be way more butt smex and way less deaths of amazing people.**

I promised her I would live for the both of us…

Turning the corner was a mistake. There were two guards walking towards him. Levi froze, his limbs wouldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He was so close, almost free. But almost isn't free. Almost is almost and he didn't get to the gate. Levi tried to run but the guards were on top of him before he got a chance to run. He was numb he barely felt the first lash of the whip hitting his arm, but before the second one he was back in his body. He felt the sting of the harsh leather slicing his skin. He felt the burn and the blood.

The lash marks fell on his left upper arm and back. They were short and deep. The guard brought the whip back ready to strike again.

"Thats enough." A firm voice commanded

The guards looked up and bowed. "Your highness, he was trying to escape. This is the punishment." They stammered

"I don't care, go check on the idiot who let him escape, I'll take care of him." The young man nodded at levi who had passed out from the pain.

The guards bowed their heads and walked off down the corridor from the way levi came. The man looked down at levi and his eyes went soft as he knelt down to wiped a strand of hair away from levis face. He touched levi forehead and sighed, moving so he could pick levi without disturbing him the young man lifted him in his arms bridal style.

"You're safe now, rest easy." The man said as he carried levi off into the hidden world from here he came.

* * *

Waking up levi's head spun, all he knew was the pain in his back and arm. They were not the worst marks he ever got but they still were deep and painful. He tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed him down. Levi looked and saw green eyes pinned on him.

"Get away from me." Levi growled grabbing the gold bracelets wrapped around the tan wrist and pushing it away.

Eren moved his hand and stood up without a word. Walking to the door he glanced back, a hurt look on his face that was quickly replaced by a look of nothing. Opening the door he left without another word.

Levi heard the footsteps stops after a few second. Levi watched the open doorway with cold eyes. He could just run, he could be free, he could live. Levi tried to move and had to bite back a yell of pain as the lashes on his back were moved. Levi groaned in annoyance at the fact he couldn't leave. He sank back onto what he was surprised was a bed with pillows. For the first time Levi looked around seeing a beautiful stone room with carvings all over the walls. There were scrolls on the floor, a mirror in the corner, and the bed that he was on was covered in beautiful blankets.

Levi's eyes were wide taking in every little picture on the walls. They were mostly of the gods of the afterlife and the pure journey through to the afterlife. There were some carvings of the Pharaoh and the family tree. There was one of the late queen that looked happy. Eren and Levi lost their moms a few years apart but that's how the first met.

* * *

" _Come on boy let's go." A guard yelled at levi who was only 13 a the time_

" _What the fuck do you want with me again!" He screamed charging at the man_

 _The guard laughed and grabbed levi by the neck "If it were up to me you would be dead by now but the prince wants to see the boy who lost his mom, and you better be respectful or I will be killing you, Very slowly." The mans voice dripped with venom and hate twords the young boy .Levi whipped spit off of his face and followed the guard._

* * *

Levi was so enchanted by the carvings along the walls he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Everyone says she was beautiful.' A firm voice said causing levi to jump

Green and grey eyes watched each other. Neither was sure what to do, Levi refused to bow and Eren didn't think it would be smart to move closer.

"Why am I here." Levi demanded moving to stand up.

"Please don't stand up." Eren said worry in his voice "you're here cause you tried to escape and I know my guards enough to know they would've killed you if I had left you with them." He said his eyes trained on the floor.

Levi scoffed "Bull shit, you're nothing but a brat that was born into royalty who has never worked a damn day in his life. So fuck that give me the real reason you saved me from a welcome death."

Eren laughed, his teeth showing and head tilted back. "Levi don't be stupid, I always ask for you, never any of the girl or princesses, I ask for a slave boy by choice." Suddenly Eren's eyes dimmed and his voice got very deep. Within a few steps eren was at Levis side. "Levi you listen what I say and the Pharaoh never has to know what you tried to do today." They gared at each other "So wanna just call it a truce and let me rebandage your lashes?"

Levi opened his mouth to protest then shut it. He nodded gritting his teeth to keep from lashing out at the man who may of saved or ended his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Egyptian Prince: Warmth**

 **HI Hi, here is chapter 3 I don't own AOT the manga or anime. This is my story and I don't think I am stealing anyone's idea, if I am I apologize but I wanted to write this. Also in this fanfic Levi and Eren are only a year or 2 apart from each other. Also I'm sorry if they don't act the same as they do in the manga/anime I'm doing the best I can, forgive me.**

 _Warm, that's how he felt. Everything around him was peaceful. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean of green but it wasn't scary. It felt like he was home. No one was whipping him, no one was making him work, he was safe. For the first time in his life he felt safe._

Waking up Levi groaned. His arms muscles screamed at him to stay still. Ignoring them took some effort but he managed to attempt to sit up. When he realized he couldn't he cursed under his breath.

"Levi stay still." A voice whispered into his ear

Levi's hair stood on end, he realized why he felt so warm was because Eren was next to him. Levi pushed himself away from Eren as fast as he could causing him to fall off of the bed and onto the cold hard floor. Levi cursed again and rubbed his head. Eren sat up and looked at Levi, a smile creeping to the young princes lips and he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me." Levi snapped

"Ok I'm sorry but you do realize beds have edges you can fall off, right?" Trying to stop laughing at Levi's look of shock from falling off the bed

"Yes I realize that but I also didn't realize why the prince was curled up next to a slave." He shot back at the prince who stopped smiling mid laugh

Eren glared at the slave "Listen this is MY bed, in MY room. You are a guest in the presence of royalty. Don't forget your place, you are nothing, you are worthless, don't make me regret saving your life." Eren's voice was ice cold "You mean nothing to me but I took pity on you, learn to say thank you."

Levi narrowed his eyes and forced himself to stand up ignoring the pain in his shoulder "I never asked to be saved, I just wanted to be free. You practically took me without me saying yes to coming with you. You abducted me while I was unconscious. I have nothing to thank you for."

The boys glared at each other "My... Men….Would've….Killed…..You." Eren said obviously trying to keep his temper under control by clenching his fists. "Don't test my kindness."

"I never asked for your kindness in the first place, you were always the one who picked me out of a crowd. I'm pretty much your own personal slave. Hmm funny isn't it, I think you might have feelings for me." A smirk playing across his lips as he tilted his head to the side and lightly tapped a finger to his lips

Eren moved across the room so he was next to Levi. With one swift move Eren push and pinned Levi to the bed with him on top. "I don't have feelings for a slave, you have never been anything but a toy." Eren got close to Levi's face and growled deep in this throat.

Levi's face went white, he knew this side of the prince. He knew Eren detached his mind from his body. He knew how dangerous he could and will get. Slowly Eren's hand crept down Levi's torso sending shudders up his spine. Levi bit his lip, he didn't want to know what could happen.

Just minutes ago He felt safe and warm now he felt the terror pushing in on his mind making it race. Levi glares at Eren causing him to growl deep in his throat and nip at Levi's neck.

A noise comes from the doorway making Eren sighs and looks behind him meeting the servants eye's.

"What…" Eren says with an exasperated sigh as he releases Levi

The servant boy fidgets lifting his eyes to meet the green ones "Y-your father wants to see you. In the throne room." The boy had to force every word out of his mouth.

Talking to the prince was difficult. He didn't care about his duties or his people. He was moody and angry. But he was the only son and his mother died before she bore another. Besides the Pharaoh never got over the queen's death, no one did. She was kind and smart. Everyone loved her, they clung to every word with there eyes wide willing to do anything for her. When she was dying everyone came to see her, everyone wished her luck and cried. "she would probably walk with the gods" They would say. Then when she passed the whole kingdom mourned they all prayed and celebrated her life.

Everyone but the prince, Even blamed his father, he blamed his sister, he blamed everyone. He became angry and cold. He was able to detach himself from his body and hurt others. Everyone became scared of the young boy they once loved. They lost both the queen and the prince in one day.

Eren rolls his eyes "Of course he does." He pushes himself up from the bed looking at Levi for a second before he walks past the boy who jumps out of the way. "Keep him here, let him leave and I'll make sure you pay." Even barks at guard who was outside his chamber waiting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stranger**

 **AHHHHHHHHHH thank you everyone for 100 views on the story I realize that's not a huge amount of views but I haven't written in a really long time so it's good to know people will still read my writing. So thanks so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AOT the manga or the anime**

* * *

Eren walks to the viewing room a scowl on his face. He can hear the ceremonies going on the flocks of annoying people in the worship, praying for their loved ones in the afterlife. The fact that they will be his people makes him sick. He never wanted to rule he just wished one of his sisters could take over.

Entering the throne room Eren threw his hands up and spun around. "Father! Why am I graced with the great Pharaohs presents?" His words full of anger and sarcasm.

"Watch your tone." The ruler of the earth looks at his son with disgust "Eren it's been 6 years, you're 16 now stop blaming everyone. You need to marry as soon as possible, you can't keep turning every woman down. You ne-:

"Father, I don't need to marry. Infact I don't want to." Eren glares at his father and snarls "Besides you don't care about what I want. Just let someone else take over, I have no interest in-"

The sound of impact echos through the halls. The two men glare at each other Eren's hand over the red cheek.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD, IT'S YOUR FAULT SHES WAS FINE UNTIL YOU TRIED TO CHANGE HER!" Eren screamed tears threatening to fall from his eyes "So don't you dare tell me who to love or marry."

Turning on his heel Eren turns to leave. The Pharaoh reaches out and places his hand on Eren's Shoulder "Son I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Hanging his head the pain easy to read on his face. Eren grits his teeth trying to not let the tears fall. He brushes his father off of his shoulder and walks away, wanting to anywhere that wasn't with his father.

Walking back into his room Eren hears a crash. Looking around he looks to find what was wrong.

"Worthless piece of trash!" A man screams charging at Levi again.

Levi crouched low ready for the impact. His fists up ready to fight back, making a mental note about his bad arm he ducks under the guards fist and swings his leg throwing the big man off balance. The guard stumbles and crashes into the wall. He shakes his head his face red with anger. This time the guard knows what to predict and charges levi again but this time he kicks hitting Levi right in the chest throwing him across the room. The guard comes at him again a look of enjoyment on his face. Levi groans and tries to stand up but his head spins. His vision blurs and fades but just before it gose black a figure steps infront of him.

Eren steps in front of Levi his arms crossed. The guard's face turns from enjoyment to horror when he see's the dark haired prince. Eren slams his knee into the guard's chest. Helping him fall by slamming his elbow into the man's head. Looking back her kneels down and checks Levi's pulse to make sure he had time to punish the disobedient guard.

For a boy Eren was strong, he always had been. He could fight with his fists for almost any weapon of his choice. Everyone knew he didn't need a garud cause Eren loved to fight, he loved watching the men who think they could beat him realize they were going to fail. It had gotten to the point people said he was graced by the gods. When he walked every muscle in his body was used, all the girls eyes locked on him wanting to be called his. For the men they hatted that a 16 year old boy could take almost any man down with ease.

Eren stands up and cracks his knuckles walking over to the man who was just standing up. Eren's face twisted into an ugly smile as he lifted the guards head up by his hair. "You are so beyond screwed." He says with a giggle and slambs his knee into his guards nose causing a painful crack of bone on bone. The man let out a yep of pain grabbing his nose exposing his gut. Eren laughs and kicks low and hard. The man curls into a ball hiding away as much as he can.

Eren kneels down next to the man. He keeps his voice low and deadly "You are fired. If I ever see you near Levi, I swear to all the gods I will kill you. Even if you only accidentally breath on him you will die a slow painful death. Now get out of my sight." Eren stands and turns away from the man crying on the floor.

Walking over to Levi Eren bends down and touches his cheek gently changing into a completely different person. His eyes go soft and worried when looking at Levi's still face.

"Please wake up. You'll be ok, don't make me lose you too."

The fact the Eren let his walls down even a little bit to someone was strange. Then on top of that he defended Levi, normally he would just turn a blind eye not caring if someone got kill or maybe would even join in. But how he defended him was interesting to the woman standing outside of the door. Turning she disappeared without being seen.

* * *

 **Kinda short crappy story but now the plot can thicken and I won't feel to bad for rushing it. Who could this woman be? Guess you'll have to read on, oopsie sorry not sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Egyptian Prince: Mother**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey again guys and welcome to another chapter of An Egyptian Prince. I hope you guys like it so far. Im getting really into this fanfic and can't wait to get more into the plot. Please let me know what you think in the reviews please. Thanks guys have an amazing day and enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for the reviews its really great having people tell me what they think about my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga this is my own story from my imagination**

* * *

"The prince was born, he's finally here. At long last the baby Pharaoh of egypt." The rumors spread through the lands. There were celebrations of his birth, even though no one actually knew his name. There was joy filling the sky, reaching their way up to the stars.

But the real story was a secret known by only the ones who were there for the birth. The son was stillborn. The sorrow of a broken mother's bond with her unborn son, shattered. The father looks out to see the happy people all round the land and spat. The nurse held the brown haired woman's hand whispering to her to try to make her feel better with no success.

A young woman of no more than 25 knocks at the open door looking at the floor. When she spoke her accent was thick of the south.

"My queen, I realize this isn't my place. But I do have an idea you and the kingdom both may like." She paused and looked at the queen's eyes and gave a gentle smile. When the queen nodded the young women nodded to a young boy who was in chains and took the blanket from his arms. "This boy was born less than an hour ago. He lost his mother in his own birth. He will have no one to take care of him as a slave and will die without a mother. If you my queen and the Pharaoh would be willing to keep this between only the ones in this room and would be willing to take this one he is yours." Slowly the women unwrapped the boy showing his honey dipped skin and green eyes. His eyes were just opening to a new world.

* * *

As time went on the queen truly fell in love with her green eyed secret who looked at her like she was the only thing in the world to him. She still would silently grieve her lost son but time did heal her. Her son was the hope for the next generation of Pharaohs, the pride of a loving family, the envy of the rich and the fresh start for the poor.

He grew up knowing only love whatever way he turned. He woke up greeted by smiles even by the ones who served under his rule loved him. His people loved him and he loved them, bringing gifts to the children who couldn't afford toys and food to the mothers who starved themselves so their children could grow. To the rich he was polite but cold cause they all were greedy with no respect for others, so he showed them no respect. For that they learned to respect a boy of only 12, they learned to shut up and listen.

* * *

His mother was the only thing he loved. One day they were in the garden. The sky was still rosy from the dawn. The sounds of the birds songs echoed in the quite. The soft sounds of the grasses whispering to each other. The morning just how they liked them. They would both sneak out early in the morning for that small time of peace.

They never needed to talk they always knew each other place, they were even to each other. They needed each other more than anyone else. When she would look at him he would feel how much she needed to protect him and how much she loved him. When he looked at her she could feel how much he loved her and how much he needed her to show him his way through life.

But today there was no songs, no whispers. Everything held its breath as she fell to the ground. As he screamed and hugged the empty host. That was the day the world of the gods mourned the death of a human.

She had been sick and never managed to get better. She knew her time was almost over in this life. She knew she needed one last walk, one last smile from those green eyes and pale lips. He knew it was goodbye before she did. Her last words to him were "Protect and love." Her last smile was her last resource of energy before her knees buckled and she fell.

Eren a 13 year old boy became a new person, his green eyes didn't shine anymore. They were dull. He stopped caring for others and locked himself away. He hid away from the ones that he once loved. To him now without his mother they were meaningless. Without even knowing it he stopped protecting and loving.

* * *

Meeting the boy's who had eyes that were cold and grey was different. This slave didn't bow down or apologize for running into him. They both just stared at eachother until the younger boy turned and walked away down the hall, away from the prince.

"Who the hell do you think you are." Eren called after the boy who merely shrugged.

"Who I am is nothing, not to you. You're just a brat who everyone is being way to nice to. Ya you lost your mother, so did I so stop complaining and do what she told you to do." The small boy turned around and glanced at him for a second before disappearing with his tray.

* * *

After that Eren changed, he wasn't back to his old self but he did love and protect others. He began to try to find the small boy with stone cold eyes, he tried to learn why his heart skipped a beat whenever he was around him. Eren didn't know why he never felt this way besides around him…

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter was way overdue and i'm so sorry for that but I kinda got side tracked. I wanted to make this one a little different and give some back story. Of course i'll give more as the story goes on but for now this is what i will leave you with.**

 **Till next time kitties 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Egyptian Prince: Green eyes**

 **We are supposed to have an open dorm and I really don't want to, so i'm sitting in my room while my RA's are bagning on the door telling me to come out, hell no sorry Ereri is way more interesting.**

* * *

The light fell through the window onto the sleeping boy. His body was covered in bursts of purple and black. His head and left shoulder were bandaged in clean white cloth. The glass of clear liquid sat on the chestnut brown table next to the bed.

The room was small with plain walls. There was a dresser on the far wall next to the door. At tall green eyed boy stood in the doorway gnawing at his thumb nail till it bled. He hadn't moved for hours unless it was to shoo away a servant saying that his father needed to see him.

His eyes never left the sleeping male in the plain room. He watched every rise and fall of his chest his mind counting the seconds between. He watched the other boy's eyes looking for a flicker of hope or something to hold onto.

"You have a visitor, I'm sorry I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but she didn't care." A small voice said as a blond girl bowed her head and walked to the door letting a tall black haired women into the room

"Eren what the hell! Where have you been, you haven't been out of this room for days?! Wh-." The women stopped mid sentence when she saw her brothers stern face and bleeding nails. Her tone immediately changed to concern. "Eren what happened? Who did this to you?" She tried to put her hand on his shoulder but his hand swatted her away.

"Mikasa nothing happened, now leave. I'm fine." He said ignoring her. His eyes still looking at the small room

"Eren…" She softly said. She had always protected him and was more of a parent than the Pharaoh was to either of them. She stepped up when the queen died even though she was only a year older than her brother she still took care of him. No one thought she would but she raised him from the depression, or everyone thought she did.

Eren sighed and looked at his pale faced sister and smiled. It was a weak smile but it still made Mikasa's eyes lighten a little. She smiled back and squeezed his hand before leaving the room causing the servant to follow her. They walked off talking and laughing to one another almost as friends. Eren watched them leave happy to know he did upset her to badly with his harsh tone. A moan drew the green eyes back to the small bed.

The grey eyes scanned the room looking confused on where he was. His head throbbed causing him to shut his eyes again. When he reopened his eyes he was swept into a sea of green. The fact that the green eyes were there just made him feel better.

"Oh thank the gods you're alright." Eren breathed putting his hand out to touch Levi but stopped before he touched his cheek. He quickly recoils his hand and rubs the back of his head "How are you feeling? Dose anything hurt? Can I help in anyway?"

"I'm fine my head just hurts." Levi looks at Eren's hand wishing he did touch his cheek. Even though it was a small glance Eren smiled and moved his hand to gently pat Levi's head.

"Give a shout if you need me I'll be right across the hall in my room. Dont worry I won't let anything like that happen again."

* * *

 **Im Sorry its kinda short, I had written around another page and a half before I realized that didn't belong with this part of the story so I separated them. Im so sorry its not that long, forgive me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Egyptian prince: Night**

 **Guys thank you so much, I got 40 views in a day. That's really amazing for this story. I really though no one actually liked my writing and only read it cause they knew me and felt obligated to read what I write. So thank you, really thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, it's a little different but I have been having a really bad weak and this came to me in the middle of the night. Besides every love story needs dark times to make the happy time seem even happier. Also yes this is a love story but I'm trying to take it a bit slow cause I always feel like I rush things in my stories, is it alright if I take it slow? Or do you guys want me to throw in some romance or something else. Please let me know I really would love to have you guys like this story.**

* * *

Night fall and the world falls quite without fail. Every night the sun sets and rises like clockwork. The world goes from awake to asleep and then back again. But night is also time for the hidden and the creepy. Little children are told of ghouls or restless souls out to kill.

Waking with start from another nightmare levi shutters. Quickly he looks around the room to make sure there was no one there. When he see's a shape move the shiver runs up his spine, he stares at the spot trying to convince himself it was just his mind. Then the quiet whispers start.

The words jumble together. Levi claps his hands over his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP." He screams his eyes starting to water at the voices with no mouth. He hears his mother's voice slip away, he hears the crackling of the whips, he hears the cries of a mother who lost there child, he hears the cries of a baby as it starves to death because there mother doesn't have enough food for even herself. The tears stream down his face as he holds his head. The world he lives in is cruel and doesn't care about the underdogs. "He's property and can be treated as his master pleases without getting a second glance." The mans voice rings in his head, a voice of the past.

Eren runs into the small room to find Levi screaming clasping his hands over his head. The tears sparkle in the moonlight as Eren stands frozen. All the time he had known Levi he had only seen one emotion on his cold face, now seeing his like this broke him. Eren walked over to Levi and pulled him into a tight hug.

Levi's body relaxed as he placed his head in the crook of Eren's neck. With one breath Levi had come back the earth, the voices backed away from the warmth protecting him, the tears dried and became stains on the perfect face. Slowly Levi's breath became steady, his hands stopped shaking, he was back in control of his body. His grey eyes appended to meet worried green ones gazing at him.

"Im fine." His voice came out scratchy from all the screaming. He forced himself to smile at the worried man who was still holding him.

"Don't lie to me, please. I don't need you to lie for my benefit too." The green eyes filled with sadness as he cupped Levi's head in his hand. "Promise me you won't lie." His voice deep and intense. Levi nodes avoiding the harsh green eyes. "Say it please."

"Ok, ok I promise I won't lie to you." Levi murmured before he was forced to look into the other boys eyes.

Eren bent down and kissed levi quickly before breaking it. Eren's face matched the color of red roses as he looked at a shocked levi. Levi paused for a second raising his hand. He grabbed the back of Eren neck and kissed him. Pulling back with a smirk to see Eren's smile cross his face.

"I knew it, I knew you had some feelings for me." Levi crossed his arms and looked at the boy who blushed

"W-well feelings is such a strong word. Lets just go with you have a cute butt." Eren retorted causing Levi to laugh for the first time in a very long time. Eren smiled and laughed at the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

 **Im sorry its short but the plot thickens like Levi's ass. That beautiful sweet ass. Yumm**


End file.
